


Companions Chapter 1

by Kyrawrx



Category: Horse - Fandom, I don't know - Fandom, Medieval - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, The Tudors, Tudors, equestrian - Fandom, merlock - Fandom, monarchy - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, England - Freeform, F/M, Fictional, Head Groom, Historical, History, Horses, King - Freeform, Love, Mage, Magic, Master of Horses, Medieval, Middle Ages, Porn, Queen - Freeform, Race, Riding, Romance, Romanticism, Sex, Story, curse, duke - Freeform, gallop, groom, hard sex, prince - Freeform, reneissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrawrx/pseuds/Kyrawrx
Summary: As the Sovereign takes the throne and becomes queen, the celebrations are short lived.With the help from her cousin, Prince Michael, his Fiance Grand Mage Anna and a tall cast of characters, the new Queen must find and defeat dark forces taking over the kingdom.





	1. New Beginnings

It was a Chilly Autumn Evening in Westminster, tall candles flickered in the dark hall, the warming light dancing off the oak beams, tinted colours produced auroras around the dark stone window frame. The dark outline of a womanly figure glided through the church aisle, a long velvet and fur cloak dragging behind her.  
The Barons of Parliament stood to attention, Several Greater Officers of the state hoisted up canopies. The family stood to the other side of the Abbey, with several land owners and Lord Bishops.  
At the end of the Abbey, a short, elderly man struggled to keep himself up. Perched up on his crook, he gazed at her, his pointed bronze hat made his complete height just enough to meet her shoulder. He uncomfortably stood to attention, the bones in his heavily arthritic back creaking as he tried to straighten himself, The Archbishop of Canterbury watched with anticipation.

He watched intently, in admiration of her outfit, a Crimson Surcoat, completed with several layers of furs, velvet and gold chains. The Sovereign stood before the crowd, taking a small moment to observe her surroundings and allow everything to settle in. She turned anxiously, just like her father did before her, and his father before him, and even her great grandmother did, and, with just a moments hesitation, she sat. With that, the coronation started.

The Elderly Archbishop called for attention, his wavering voice conducting the room to excited silence, he called for recognition of the new Sovereign, after she pledged her loyalty to her country, the Greater Officers lifted the red and gold Canopies over her head, Oil was dripped delicately over the sovereign from the Consecrated Spoon, and the Sovereign was blessed with a prayer.  
With intense detail given to each item, the Sovereign was presented with a shroud of fine linen, a pair of Spurs and several other robes and jewellery, each slid over her head as the entire Abbey sat, silently waiting for the next move. The Archbishop proceeded to hand her a hollow Golden Orb, precious stones adorned the circumference, topped with a cross, before being immediately place back on the alter. A small ring was then produced and slid on her ring finger, symbolising the marriage between her, and her nations. She was finally given the golden sceptre, engraved with a dove throughout, garnished with precious rubies, in her other hand, she was handed the Sceptre of the cross. 

It was as she sat, the new Queen of England, waiting before her audience, the Archbishop hovered St Edwards Crown over her head. Placing it on her cranium with the delicacy of a kitten, and Cried out 'Long Live the Queen'.  
The Procession Chanted 'Long live the Queen', the ground of the abbey shook, cannons were loosed from the Tower of London.  
It was there, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Kaii the First stood before her people with her Fiance, Sir Matthew the Duke of Sunderland proudly poised at her side. She exited into the chilly autumn evening, and was thrust up onto her tall bay horse, with her cavalry surrounding her, she rode off towards her palace, to be welcomed by the warmth of a roaring fire, minstrels and jesters, and a table full of sweet meats.

These celebrations were to be short lived. Thrown into her job the following morning, the Queen was woken hastily by her court Mage, the young apprentice stood over her, nudging the Queen wearily, her long Blond hair brushing the Queens face, who swatted it with disgust. The Mage shook the queen again, more forcefully this time, whispering loudly about importance to the kingdom. Her Majesty, trying somewhat to avoid opening her eyes for fear of the aching head caused by too much wine and mead, finally gave in and looked at her Advisor through squinted eyes.

'Good Morn, Your Majesty, apologies for this interruption.' Anna the Sorcerer bowed low, while the Queen Fell back on to the bedsheets, pulling the furs over her eyes.

'Go on Anna, Apologies taken, please explain why you've entered my bed chamber at this hour, after the extravagances last night.' The Queen mumbled through the sheets. At which point Matthew, who until now had been sleeping quietly on the other side of the bed, rolled over grunting angrily, like a wild boar, pulling the sheets off, revealing the queens naked body. To which Anna looked away blushing. 'Get used to it.' Kaii laughed, pulling a night dress on, while she rang the bell for her Servants to come and dress her.

Keeping her back turned, Anna started. 'Wynnona, its.. Wynnona. She's back. I've forseen it, she is roosting in Cornwall, on the top of Rough Tor.... She's stirring from her sleep. Planning to come and take the kingdom with force.' 

The Queen dismissed everything, laughing it off, expecting the Mage to be jesting, glancing back at her Fiance, who let wind in his sleep and snorted quite loudly, Rolling her eyes she looked back at Anna, who seemed suitably stressed and upset, realising it wasn't a jest, she felt her heart drop. 'We're in France, our home force is in France. We've only got five thousand men and seven thousand horses based at home, We're down in force... Are you sure It's her?'

'It was Wynnona clear as day. Ma'am, please come to my study, I'll show you.' Kaii's closest lady in waiting Samantha came and dressed her. The Queen followed the Mage to her apartment, the Mages lover and heir to the throne, was already awake, perched waiting on a Red Velvet cushion on a dark oak chair, facing the writing desk. He sipped a goblet of hot mead, looking somewhat distraught.

'Ah Cousin, sorry we've had to awaken you at such unearthly hours. The Servants are arranging and cooking breakfast, I presume Anna filled you in.' Prince Michael started, as his mistress bustled around, she waved her hand over the large scrying sink in the middle of the room, as it lit up with luminous green and purple mist, red sparks flew from the stone bowl. She wafted the mist away, as she presented it for The Queen to gaze into. 

As the purple fog cleared, the Queens reflection stared back at her from the black water. It was then her eyes grew menacing, her pupils dilated into two clean slits, these eyes glared at her, Ready to attack, the knowing, intelligent gaze that had visions of a new world order. The Queen pushed the bowl on the floor, sending oils spilling everywhere, as it seeped into the floor boards she exited the room without so much as a word. 

Anna and her fiance glanced at each other briefly, before Michael sauntered over to his Mistress and took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head softly, he held her there in an embrace for a moment, before sighing, letting go of her and exiting the room to find his cousin. The Mage, suitably stressed and weary, was left to pick up the heavy stone and mop up the oils.

The Queen charged through the corridor, bursting into her room, forcibly throwing a metal Goblet at the form of her sleeping fiance.  
"Matthew, get up.. Now!" She demanded, the plump, stout man, grunted like a boar before he rolled himself off the bed, rubbing his eyes. He pulled himself to his feet, before staggering to meet his fiance at her side. He rang the bell for the servants to dress him, reaching up to his Queen, who was about a foot taller than him, to peck her cheek, which she didn't react to. He grumbled something about "fucking ale" before asking what was wrong with his lover.  
Still dreary eyed, he stared through half shut eyes and held his head. James, The Servant boy, bustled into the room, dragging tailored green velvet robes with him, which he threw over the Prince. Kaii tapped her foot impatiently, as the Servant touched up every part of the outfit, making sure it was securely fashioned. Once done The Queen bustled the boy out the room, slamming the door behind her. "Matthew, I want you to assemble your men and have a thousand horses at a time warmed up and ready to go at every hour we're under atta..." She started, as the heavy oak and iron door shuffled over the shag. "Boy, you are dismissed, go back to your duties!" She spat, as Michael entered through the door, cutting the Queen off abruptly, "Oh, cousin. What brings you?" Kaii asked. 

"I was here to help your battle plan regarding Wynnona." Michael said with a calm smooth suavity, Matthew jolted upright. 

"Wynonna?" He spat, as he started to pace the floor. "Our men in arms are in Normandy, we're low in numbers!" He started to shout, as his face turned a peculiar shade of beetroot. The Dukes fiance hooked her arm in his, and stroked his hair to calm him. 

"Yes, my love, we have been through this, this is why I want you to have at least one thousand cavalry men at a time warmed up and ready for battle, stationed throughout the country. She hasn't made a move yet, but it was foreseen in the scrying bowl by Anna. She's roosting in Cornwall, she is awake though, and we need to be prepared." The Queen said calmly. Pecking Matthew on the top on his head, smoothing down his hair. 

With that, Matthew tore himself away, "I'll send for a messenger at once." He pulled on his tall boots and stormed out the room, the metal spurs jingling with each step he took. Kaii looked at the heir with a weary sigh, his tall and thin demeanour, handsome boyish features, dark brown eyes and shaggy blond hair were quite the opposite of his stern looking cousin, her ebony hair, ice blue eyes and curved but short figure was enough to question their relation.

"I despair Michael, he is a foolish man, but I love him." She sighed, "Please come to the drawing room, I shall have the servants bring in breakfast, we have much to discuss" The pair walked through the cold castle, the early autumn dew steaming up the thin windows, they wound through corridors before entering the green drawing room.  
In the middle of the room, a map of Mercia lay open on a table, pinned by a large rock in one corner, and a short dagger in the other, various markers spread across it. A large bay window allowed to see the grounds, the courtyard was humming with the servants preparing for the day ahead. The large iron carriage house door screamed as it pushed along the cobbled floor, and a page boy took off quickly, swerving onto the muddy grass of the courtyard to save his horses legs, his leather satchel carried several rolls of parchment which lay securely in place tied into the bag, he leaned on his horses neck and pushed the dainty stallion on.  
Matthew entered the room, throwing himself, heavily, into a seat next to his Queen, he was shortly followed by Anna, who perched delicately by Michael, and eventually the Captain of Defence entered and sat north of the table. The group was called to order as the Captain was asked to speak.


	2. Stirring

The Queen dismissed the head of defence, and rung for the Master of Horses, "Have your boys Tack up my Black Gelding, Matthews Stallion, Annas Highland and Michaels Mule. We'll be down shortly, have them waiting for us" she commanded, the groom bowed low and took off through the corridor while the entourage collected themselves and prepared to ride.  
The Queen and her Fiance retired briefly to their chamber to change, while Anna and Michael Retired to Annas Apartment. Anna, hot and bothered by the antics of the morning, slipped the silk robes from her shoulders, letting them snake to the floor around her ankles, she stepped out of them, picking them up, covering her breasts as she hooked the robes around the foot of the bed.

Michael sauntered up behind her, and ran his large hands delicately down her spine, rubbing his thumbs gently to massage each individual vertebrae, he nestled his nose into the crook of her neck under her chin, biting gently while breathing warm air down the mages neck. He stroked her bare backside, massaging each cheek, and putting his hand between her thighs, he moved his hands up, and wrapped both around her ribcage, scooping a breast in each hand before tenderly squeezing them.  
    Anna reached back and wrapped her hands around his head, as he kissed behind her ear, his breathing picking up as he huffed excitedly through his nose, the warm breath gliding through the fine hairs on the back of her neck. He stood fully erect, the organ pressing against her back. His hands moved slowly down her stomach, and he cupped a finger gently inside her, he felt her soft flesh, she was hot, and felt herself burning as he moved his finger slowly in and then out, each movement becoming more lubricated, she grabbed a handful of his shaggy blond hair while he pushed her towards the bed, throwing her back and flipped her over. She rubbed the bulge through his cod piece, the cold leather warming to her touch. He leaned back, fiddling with the large Lion buckle on his thick leather belt. He finally pulled the leather out the keeper and the heavy chaps fell to the floor with a thud.   
  
He flew out of the garments, standing fully to attention, straddling over the Sorcerer. He rubbed her using his thumb, and sucked her breast gently, hovering over her temporarily, he used his knees to push apart her legs, rubbing slightly, he teased her, rolling the end of his penis around her, entering only by an inch. She gasped slightly, as he pulled it sharply back out. The Mage grabbed a tuft of the Princes hair in each hand and pulled his face to hers, "put it in." She whispered with command into his ear, he fell on top of her, kissing her deeply, while he forced his whole length into her. Anna Let out a whelp, before settling into ecstasy.  
  
The Queen and her Fiance mounted their steeds, a groom held the mule and the highland, the highland pushed his head against the grooms back impatiently. Matthew scouted around the yard, "Where the fuck are they?" the Duke cussed. The Monarch roped her horse around to her fiances Stallion, which snorted and flashed his tail at the Gelding. She reached over and stroked the stubble on his chin.  
  
"What's the rush my love? Let them be, they'll be here in time." the Queen said softly. Her fiance, somewhat unimpressed turned his stallion around away from his lover, and spurred him into a trot around the tilt yard, flashing his sword from its sheathe and swiping across the fine piece of wood, slicing it clean in half. Kaii sighed, shaking her head disparagingly, "Save your horse dear, we've a few hours in the saddle, you can't have him exhausted." The knight sat up and pulled his horse up, the fit stallion stopped and snorted, pawing the ground, he removed the chain maille from around his shoulders and head, and rested them on his horses withers, wiping the sweat from his deeply furrowed brow, the shaggy dark hair stuck to him. He sheathed his sword, and roped his stallion to his fiance, reaching over, collapsing his head onto his Mistresses arm. She ran her fingers through his greased hair and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
The Mage and the Prince ran onto the yard, in adequate riding gear, the spurs on their boots clinking on the stone. Both were somewhat flustered with blushed cheeks. The Queen cast a glance to her Lover, who chuckled knowingly, as the two younger lovers mounted their steeds, the mule breyed as the Prince kicked him in line, The Queen gave orders to her head Steward for the time she was away, and they rode towards the forest.  
  
"What are we seeking here cousin?" The Prince asked several hours later, while they patrolled the dark royal forests at a steady walk. "I heard there was a disturbance but, what sort of disturbance, the locals talk of a winged beast, part man, part eagle, part demon, attacking villagers, taking a virgin girl every month, once a month for it's own desires, before sacrificing her to it's twisted god." The Queen snuffed at the sentence itself, she brought the horses to a halt.   
  
"I believe it is probably around time for our luncheon, lets set up dining here." She said, dismounting, the group followed her. Michael took the wraps off his mules back, revealing cuts of cooked meat, eggs, fruit and mead wrapped in linen. The group took their horses saddles off, and tied their horses to a tree each, just long enough to offer them the dark forest grasses. The entourage sat on soft moss, feeling it between their fingers, helping themselves to the food, and talking of the elusive, cruel beast they were pursuing. After some time, the group felt themselves feeling drowsy, as the autumn sun baked down on the maille and thick cloth, and swiftly, the entire group fell asleep.  
  
The Sorcerer awoke dithering, trying to focus her eyes in the, now very dark, forest. Her lovers arms draped around her, as he snored gently, the moss under them felt somewhat damp with the evening dew. She stood up, arms outstretched, trying to find the mules pack, fumbling around she found a Fire Inch Stick, grabbing an oil lamp, she struck the stick and lit it. Now able to see, she first checked the Queen and Duke. Who were asleep, blissfully in each others arms, the Queen had her head tucked just under the stumpy knights chin, who was grinning ever so slightly in his sleep, stirring as the mage took the light closer, he swallowed heavily, and rolled onto his side, pulling the queen in tightly, taking her with him.   
  
Anna then took to check on the animals, she held the lamp slightly higher than her face, just enough to see the shadows of the animals. The mule was laying down resting his muzzle on the ground, occasionally taking a pinch of grass, her Highland was sleeping lightly, his hind leg cocked and his head hanging low, The Queens Gelding was pawing the ground impatiently, while the Knights Stallion was nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of struggle, or marks on the tree, as the Mage searched frantically for hoof marks or broken reins. She ran North into the forest, clucking and calling the Stallion. She stumbled on a partially submerged root, and fell, clutching the lantern high so it didn't shatter, as she looked up she could make out the shadow of the stallion. She let out a sigh of relief, and walked slowly towards the silhouette.   
  
The animal scraped the floor, as Anna took his reins and patted him, "Hello Sir, what have you been doing, friend?" she asked, as she turned to start back to base, the grey scaly face of a man appeared in front of hers, she screamed and flew backwards, the stallion pulling up and trying to escape, as the apparition disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Breathing heavily, frightened and startled, unsure of which way to go, she ran back to the base, trying to follow her footsteps back.  
  
She found herself stuck in a dark clearing in the forest, one she didn't recognise in the dark, she felt a cold hand on her back, spinning around, nothing was there, the stallion showed the white of his eyes, and snorted loudly, she patted his neck to calm him while she got her bearings. Turning in all directions, she felt hopeless, unsure of where to go, the face reappeared in front of her, she screamed again, as the red slit eyes stared at her, the grey scales emitted cold from them, the hair of this terrestrial was white, and slicked back. Much like the head feathers of a raptor.   
  
The girl screamed, as the Apparition rested a long, cold, claw ridden finger against her lips. "Shhhhh." It told her, Anna immediately went quiet, as the stallion reared up, throwing his head about, landing on the floor with a large thud. The apparition held the girl against his cold body, she started hyperventilating, as a huge pair of silver wings sprayed from the beings back, shrouding the girl, the smell of death was about the animal, it emitted from every part of the beings body. The girl heaved as the thin snakelike tongue of the creature caressed her cheek and ear, smelling her. It stroked it's nails gently scratching her face, "sleep." It whispered.


End file.
